Été à Gatlin
by pepete55
Summary: Ce qu'il s'est passé l'été à Gatlin entre 17 lunes et 18 lunes. Link qui s'habitue à son nouveau statut d'incube, Ridley à celui de mortelle, Ethan et Lena qui profitent simplement même si rien n'est jamais simple. Peut être une série d'OS sur la période


Bien... Je vous présente mon tout premier OS sur ces livres. Soyez indulgents, je trouve toujours cela compliqué d'écrire sur quelque chose de nouveau...  
Cet OS se situe pendant l'été entre 17 lunes et 18 lunes, il porte principalement sur Link et Ridley (Mes personnages préférés je l'avoue...). Cela pourrait devenir une série d'OS sur cette période selon vos avis et mon inspiration.  
L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Kami Garcia et Margaret Stohl.  
Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez sincèrement, j'accepte les critiques positives comme celles négatives. Je ne mords pas.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Lena, Ethan, Ridley et Link étaient installés au bord du lac. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et plus de la moitié des jeunes de la ville devaient avoir fait le déplacement. Rien d'autre à faire un après midi d'été à Gatlin. Lena et Ethan roucoulaient dans leur coin comme à leur habitude, spectacle à gerber selon Ridley. Mais après l'année épuisante qu'ils avaient passé, il était normal qu'ils veuillent profiter d'un petit moment de détente tous les deux. Il était rare que les problèmes ne les poursuivent pas. N'avoir aucun soucis à se faire l'espace d'une journée c'était déjà plus que ce qu'ils n'en demandaient.

Ridley, elle, tachait de bronzer dans son minuscule bikini noir. Des regards envieux et désireux étaient fixés sur elle mais elle ne les remarquait pas. Elle était bien trop préoccupée par les clins d'œil qu'envoyait Link par ci par là à une bande de filles gloussantes. Elles étaient pathétiques !  
Link ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il s'était contenté d'un commentaire appréciateur en voyant sa tenue.  
Connaissez vous atmosphère plus pesante qu'être en compagnie d'un type qui charmait l'ensemble de la population féminine présente sans faire attention à vous ?  
Et il fallait dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis que Link était devenu… ce qu'il était. Ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris, je te fuis tu me suis et inversement, ils s'étaient chamaillés comme à leur habitude mais ça avait toujours été en présence d'Ethan et de Lena. En conclusion, ils avaient encore tourné en rond.

- On peut parler une minute ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, après s'être redressée sur ses coudes.

Link tourna la tête vers elle, un peu surpris qu'elle le tire de son « occupation ». Et pas pour lui faire une remarque moqueuse. Ridley qui voulait lui parler, une première !

- Bien sûr.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, elle souhaitait qu'il lui fasse la conversation parce qu'elle s'ennuyait ou elle comptait vraiment aborder un sujet spécifique ?  
Elle désigna Ethan et Lena du menton.

- Ailleurs.

Cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Cependant il se leva à la suite de Ridley et la suivit tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de quelques pas pour ne pas qu'ils soient entendus.  
Elle inspira un grand coup, à trop vouloir être formelle, elle en avait perdu ses mots.  
Mais Link ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention, il semblait captivé par… une fille qui lui avait fait un signe de la main.  
Ridley poussa un soupir. Elle fulminait. Comme si ce n'était pas assez vexant qu'il ait eu l'audace à maintes occasions de la repousser. Elle aurait bien arraché les yeux de toutes ces filles qui ne trouvaient rien d'autre à faire que contempler Link béatement. Il y a quelques semaines il ne les intéressait même pas ces bécasses...

- Ca t'amuses, hein ?  
- De quoi poupée ?

Les deux yeux bleus de Ridley envoyèrent des éclairs à Link. Elle n'avait peut être plus rien de magique mais ça ne la rendait pas moins effrayante pour autant. Elle inspirait toujours autant la crainte et il aurait fallut être fou pour vouloir consciemment la contrarier.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Gronda-t-elle. Tu aimes me voir en pauvre petite mortelle répugnante pendant que toi tu es l'incube séduisant ! Tu n'arrêtes pas d'en jouer ! Intérieurement tu dois bien te marrer !  
- Séduisant, hein ? Fit il tandis qu'un léger sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres.  
- Et c'est tout ce que tu as retenu, évidemment ! Sombre imbécile !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Le plus grand pouvoir de Link resterait toujours celui d'être un véritable idiot et de l'agacer au plus haut point. Aussi et surtout celui d'être le seul qui lui faisait cet effet là. Le seul pour qui elle n'éprouvait pas une profonde indifférence. C'était malheureux à dire mais c'était SON Dingo Dink, Shrinky Dink, Chaud Bouillant, Superman, peu importe comment elle l'appelait, c'était du pareil au même ! Aussi pathétique que cela soit… C'était elle qui avait commencé par le manipuler mais c'était aussi elle qui était tombée dans le piège. Et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

- Ecoute poupée. Commença-t-il.  
- Ne m'appelle pas poupée ! Siffla-t-elle.

Il leva les bras en l'air comme pour dire « Très bien, j'arrête. ». Il inspira longuement, cherchant ses mots. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il se comportait comme ça, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait de la situation ? Très bien, mais ça ne risquait pas de lui plaire. Pour une fois Link serait sérieux, il serait sincère, il lui dirait.

- Les rôles se sont simplement inversés et je n'y peux rien, tu étais la séduisante sirène qui manipulait tout le monde sans vergogne, j'étais celui qui ne comprenait rien à rien, je suis tombé dans tes filets, je me suis fait avoir, tu t'es bien marrée, tu m'as blessé et j'ai pris un temps fou pour comprendre que mon attirance n'avait rien de réel ni de réciproque. Maintenant ce n'est que justice, ce n'est plus moi le mortel faible que tu as toujours méprisé, et tu m'en veux parce que tu ne peux plus contrôler entièrement la situation, je ne suis plus inférieur à toi, tu ne peux plus me manipuler et tu es devenue ce que tu exécrais le plus au monde. Ca te rend dingue de ne plus être celle que tout le monde écoute, ça te rend dingue d'avoir perdu tes pouvoirs, ta fierté en a sacrément prit un coup, hein Ridley ?! Mais au fond, tu as mérité tout ça. Fais croire ce que tu veux aux gens mais moi je sais qui tu es. Tu es aussi vilaine en mortelle qu'en sirène parce que tu es trop orgueilleuse pour avouer que tu as des sentiments. Tu crois que les sentiments c'est pour les faibles et tu ne veux pas l'être, mais crois moi, tu l'es !

A vrai dire il n'était pas persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait plus le manipuler. Plus magiquement, c'était certain. Mais même sans ses prunelles jaunes, sans son éternelle sucette, elle exerçait encore une force sur lui. Sauf que cette fois ci elle était naturelle au lieu d'être surnaturelle. C'en était presque plus effrayant puisque celle-ci, il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire.

Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, d'une traite sans laisser à Ridley la chance de le couper dans son élan. Elle n'avait peut être pas mérité qu'il lui dise tout ça mais cela faisait longtemps que ça le démangeait. Il avait besoin de lui dire et c'était sorti aujourd'hui. Link en avait marre de l'entendre se plaindre et de dénigrer les mortels, la situation n'était pas si horrible que ça et elle n'était pas le centre du monde. Et puis elle était encore très jolie, à se damner même. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait plus sa force de persuasion mystique qu'elle avait tout perdu. Elle devrait juste apprendre à se débrouiller sans ça.

Link crut voir les yeux de Ridley se remplir de larmes. Même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, elle n'avait toujours pas accepté son sort. Elle se sentait impuissante et vulnérable. Elle faisait semblant d'être forte, semblant que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre mais c'était faux. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour elle, elle ne pouvait supporter d'être « normale », « comme les autres ». Elle n'avait jamais eu l'attention dont chacun avait besoin donc elle se l'était tout naturellement créée. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus rien. Une ombre dans une famille d'enchanteurs puissants. Celle qui par le passé avait été vouée aux Ténèbres, qui avait effectué de mauvaises actions. Elle vivait maintenant à Ravenwood auprès des enchanteurs de la Lumière de sa famille, ils devaient bien se marrer, elle n'était plus qu'un vulgaire moucheron. Bien sûr ils lui avaient pardonné ses actes passés. Mais ça ne changeait rien aux faits. Par-dessus tout elle détestait ne plus être celle qui établissait les règles du jeu. Maintenant elle devait s'y plier…

Link s'avança, prenant conscience qu'il avait peut être été un peu trop loin. Il remit en place une des mèches roses de Ridley. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et recula. Non, il n'était pas question qu'il éprouve de la pitié pour elle, c'était pire que tout ! La pire humiliation possible.

Link amorça un nouveau geste vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea énergiquement. Elle ravala ses larmes, en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, pour afficher un visage agressif. Ses larmes n'avaient même pas eu le temps de couler, c'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était au-delà des taquineries habituelles, ça ne leur ressemblait pas, c'était cruel.

- Laisse moi.  
- Rid…  
- Non !

Elle se tourna pour ne plus lui faire face. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de lui ? Elle ne le savait même pas alors comment aurait-il pu plus le savoir ?  
Elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Ethan et Lena.

- Désolée de vous interrompre les amoureux mais ça craint ici, je décampe. Tu viens Lena ?

Lena cligna des yeux, un peu surprise. Ils n'étaient pas là depuis si longtemps, pourquoi sa cousine voulait déjà partir ? Elle regarda successivement Ridley et Link qui était quelques pas derrière elle. Il ne fallait pas être une Sibylle pour deviner qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés.

- Link peut te raccompagner avec La Poubelle. Intervint Ethan.

_Ethan._  
_Quoi ? Je ne peux pas vouloir passer un peu plus de temps avec toi L ? Et puis tu n'es pas obligée d'obéir au moindre petit caprice de Ridley._  
_Tu vois pas qu'ils se sont engueulés ?_  
_Ah… Une fois de plus._

Ridley les interrompit dans leur conversation intérieure.

- Je ne crois pas Courte Paille. Viens Lena, vous aurez tout le temps de vous voir plus tard. Vous êtes pas obligés de vivre collés l'un à l'autre.

_Et c'est elle qui dit ça._  
_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Ethan ?_  
_Qu'elle passe son temps à chercher à attirer l'attention de Link. Franchement c'est encore plus flippant que quand elle était cruelle, diabolique et se fichait de tout._  
_Elle est un peu perdue, c'est tout. Mais elle a raison, on ne devrait pas rester collés comme ça l'un à l'autre._  
_L. On en a déjà parlé et tu sais ce que je veux._  
_Oui, mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal…_

Lena se leva avant d'avoir laissé le temps à Ethan de lui répondre.

- Okay, on y va Ridley. On se voit plus tard Ethan.

Elle partit précipitamment accompagnée de sa cousine. C'était plus simple d'abandonner Ethan comme ça que de le laisser lui demander de rester.  
Après avoir regardé les deux jeunes filles s'éloigner, Link se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Ethan en poussant un long soupir.

- Décidément, les filles sont trop compliquées.

Ethan ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à comprendre les chamailleries incessantes de Link et Ridley. Leur relation était tellement… improbable, tellement à l'opposé de celle qu'il entretenait avec Lena. Il était persuadé que c'était voué à l'échec. Il espérait juste que son meilleur ami n'aurait pas trop à en souffrir…


End file.
